A New School: Neo's Journey
by Moon Phased
Summary: Neo has to transfer to a new high school thanks to Roman, but she has to also live her with mother and siblings. This a problem because the poor girl can barely talk and struggles with anxiety. What adventures are ahead? Who knows. Rated T for language and drug references. Heavy Bumblebee and White Rose later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! I'm back after a very very very very long time. This is a new story I've been working on and I already started the second chapter because I'm excited for it! So a quick thing. In this world, their special weapons are not a thing, semblance are not a thing, and neither is aura. Faunus are still there. That's about it. Also, Beacon is a high school. Let the fun begin! (Also, if you don't like bumblebee or white rose, then I suggest not reading because it will happen. I simply can't help myself. Sorry!)**

* * *

"It won't be so bad living with your mother and siblings for a little bit." Roman smiled while taking a drag of his cigar. "You'll be going to another High School. It's called Beacon and you'll do fine." The orange haired man placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I just have some work to do. I'll be back."

Neo sighed and nodded. "But can't I stay here by myself? I'm responsible enough!" The multi color haired girl complained.

"That's not it and besides, It's just temporary."

"That's what you said last time…."

"This time I mean it."

"Ok. I'll take your word."

"And that was our conversation before I came here." Neo explained to her mother.

The older woman nodded. "Well I'm glad you're here, even if you did choose your father after the divorce." Neo looked offended. "I'm kidding." Neo's mother hugged the girl. "We'll have to take the time to catch up and explain to me why you dyed only half of your head."

"Ok." Neo answered curtly before her brother came in.

"Hey Cinder. I need 20 dollars." The gray haired teen explained.

"You have a job and I am your mother, Mercury! Do not call me Cinder!" Cinder let go of Neo to go scold her son. Neo stood there with her three bags feeling small. Not that being small was new or anything. She didn't fit in this equation and it sucked. Neo sighed and rubbed her arms.

"U-um mom? Where am I sleeping?" Neo asked dying to get out of there. Cinder turned and smiled warmly.

"You can take the guest room. It's upstairs, down the hall on the left." Cinder answered. Neo nodded and grabbed her bags. Cinder went back to yelling at Mercury. The small girl then made her way into her new room. It was bland, the white walls seeming to go on forever. A small twin bed with a pale blue cover on it, the sheets matching the walls. A dresser with a tall mirror on top to the left and an open window to the right. Neo made her way to the window and closed it. She stared out the window and sighed. Who would want a girl who could barely talk right? A girl who can't fit in? She'd be damned if she knew.

"So, look who's back." The short girl turned to see her sister standing in the doorway.

"Hey Emerald. It's good to see you again." The pink and brown haired girl tried to muster a smile.

Emerald could only roll her eyes. "Something's wrong. Let me guess, you don't want to be here. Do you?"

Neo kept her gaze towards the window. "Sorta. I don't mind seeing everyone again. It's just that I, I-"

"You miss your dad." Emerald came in and wrapped an arm around her sister.

"He's your dad too." Neo muttered under her breath. Emerald shrugged.

"Sadly yes but I prefer not to keep that much in touch with him. And truthfully I miss Mom whenever I visit you and Roman." Neo couldn't find any other words to say. She just leaned into her sister. Emerald rubbed her arm in a comforting way. "You know. Tonight is movie night. You can pick and then we'll catch up and go to bed. Tomorrow is your first day of school."

Neo nodded and sighed. "What's the school like?"

"Uhhhh." Emerald tried to find the words. "It's definitely unique But you'll make friends. It's diverse so you'll fit in."

"You're basically saying that there are so many different types of people that I have no choice but to fit in."

"Well you are my special little sister."

"I'm your only sister."

"Alright smartass. Go pick a movie."

Neo smiled slightly and went off to find a movie. After a little bit of complaining from Mercury and Cinder about how many times they've seen Charlie and the Chocolate Factory they watch Neo's favorite movie and semi enjoyed it. They also saw that Neo started to relax which made everyone relax as well. After the movie, Neo got in her pajamas and Emerald came in for some girl talk. It was filled with guys, Emerald's friends and her totally not doing drugs and how drugs were bad.

"Seriously kids will tempt you to do pot at this school. You just have to say no." Emerald wrapped up her lecture about drugs when she noticed Neo starting to look tired. "Go to bed. You're tired and you have to get up early."

"M'kay." Neo murmured as she laid down and pulled the covers over herself. "Night." She muttered.

"Good night Neo. And seriously no drugs! I'll beat your butt." Emerald then left the room. Neo barely closed her eyes before she fell asleep. It was a long day. And tomorrow would be even longer.

* * *

At exactly six o'clock Neo's alarm went off. The petite girl sat up and stretched. She then went to get out of her bed before her phone started to ring. Who was calling her now? Neo pushed the glowing green button.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Can you please shut your alarm off? It's really loud." A tired and frustrated voice groaned.

"Oh! Y-yeah. I can do that. S-sorry mom." Neo quickly fidgeted with her alarm until she was able to turn it off. "Better?"

There was a sigh of relief on the other end. "Thanks sweetie. I took today off since I thought you were coming in today but as you know there was-"

"A miscommunication with my dad." Neo cut her off before Cinder said anything negative about Roman. "I'm going to get ready so I'll be as quiet as possible."

"Alright. Have a good first day."

"Th-thanks. I will." Cinder then hung up and Neo sighed. So much for a peaceful morning. The young girl got up and started to get dressed. She pulled on a white sweater (that was way to big. Nothing was in her size unless it was found in the little girls sections at a store) and stepped into her dark brown skirt. She then grabbed her bag and headed down stairs. Neo stepped into the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. She needed a pick me up before anxiety took over.

"Hey." Neo turned to see her brother. "Make me a cup?" Neo nodded and got another mug.

"What do you like in it?"

Mercury hopped up and sat on the counter. "Just black."

"Gross." Mercury smirked.

"Says the one with a sweet tooth." Neo smiled back and handed him his coffee. "Need a ride to school? It would be better than taking the bus."

"Thanks. It means a lot since-"

"Since you're new and your anxiety would kick in. Yeah I was informed by Cinder. Listen, I may have graduated last year but I'll still walk in and kick some ass if I need to." Neo smiled and finished making her coffee.

"Thanks. I think I'll be ok. But I'll let you know." Neo took a sip of her coffee. She smiled as it warmed her up. It was a cold night.

"Finish your coffee. Then we're leaving." Mercury downed the rest of his coffee and went to grab his keys. Neo couldn't help but smirk. Mercury was always one to care but he was more of a tough love guy. Neo then searched for a thermos to put her coffee in and grabbed her shoes.

A loud beeping came from outside. Mercury was getting impatient and Neo rolled her eyes. Neo grabbed her bag as well and opened the front door. She shuttered at the slight autumn chill. Neo just took a breath and shut the door.

"Don't forget to lock it! Cinder will have my head!" Mercury called from his car.

"O-okay!" Neo squeaked and fumbled with the key. Once the door was locked Neo turned and headed towards her ride. It was an old beat up car that Mercury was bound and determined to fix so it ran like new. Well he was a mechanic. How good of a mechanic he was Neo didn't know. The small girl tugged on the door. It didn't open.

"It's unlocked you know." The gray haired team looked at his sister struggling.

"Then why isn't it opening?"

"I don't know pull harder." Neo put down her stuff and used both hands. She heaved with all her body weight and the door popped open. The door swung fast and the petit girl landed on her butt. "That's just sad."

"Sh-Shut up," the small girl pulled herself up and picked up her bag and coffee. "Why does your door do that?" Neo climbed into the car and pulled the door close.

"It gets stuck when the temperature drops." Mercury shrugged and put his car in drive. After a few minutes of silence Mercury looked at his little sister. "Emerald gave you the rundown of this school right?"

"Sorta. I got the drugs are bad speech at least four times." Neo answered and turned to look out the window.

"Well that's because Emerald is a pothead. The real rundown is that these kids are loud and rowdy. Until you get the feel for this school, avoid all conflicts and try to stay calm. Don't show any weakness. Otherwise you'll do fine." The gray haired teen ruffled his sister's hair.

Neo made a small pout and fixed her hair. "S-So no stutter?"

"No stutter. Just act somewhat confident." The multi-colored hair girl sighed.

"Joy."

"That's better. We're rolling up now. Chin up. Head straight." Neo smirked at the saying Cinder use to tell all of her kids when they needed a confidence boost. Mercury pulled over and Neo got out. She took a step onto the curb and a tall male in a football jersey knocked into her. Neo's coffee was dumped on her.

"Watch it!" He called. Neo just turned and looked at Mercury. He winced and leaned into his back seat and grabbed a rag for her to attempt to dry herself off.

"That's Cardin. Ignore him. Almost everyone in the school wants to kick his ass." Neo felt her chest tighten.

"I-I can't do this."

"Yes you can. Take a deep breath and march on." Mercury leaned over and closed the car door. He waved and drove off. The multi colored hair girl turned once more and took a deep breath. She started to talk and wiped her face with the rag. Neo then bumped into someone.

"Woah there shorty! Might want to pay attention." Neo looked up to see a tall girl standing in front of her. Why did everyone have to be so damn tall?

"Ok then Miss Giant. Maybe you could not stand in the middle of the path." Neo's anger started to boil. She did not want to be here. She wanted to go home, back to her old school. Not deal with all of these people who don't have an ounce of respect for other people.

The taller girl laughed and placed her hands on her hips. "It seems to me that everyone is a giant compared to you." Neo got a better look at the girl. She had long wavy yellow hair, pale purple eyes, and a cocky grin that tempted Neo to lash out.

"That may be but at least I have a superior vocabulary compared to brutes like you." Neo crossed her arms and stood tall.

The blonde girl's smile started to twitch. "Oh yeah?" The taller girl grabbed Neo by the collar of her shirt and lifted her off the ground. "Words don't mean a thing if you can't back them up."

Neo squirmed trying to break free of this girl's grip but failed. She then started to get mad. "Well at least I don't have boobs for brains!" After the words left her mouth, Neo knew she went too girl in front of her changed. Her stance was shifted and she blinked. When she opened her eyes they were no longer a soft purple but a blood red.

"You're gonna eat your words!" The blonde pulled back her arm and formed a fist. "Game over!"

"Don't you dare Yang Xiao Long!"

* * *

 **Ohhhhhhhh. What's gonna happen? Only I know! I'll be updating hopefully soon. and also, I love Yang. She's not going to act like this the whole time! I couldn't bring myself to do that! I'll see you all soon! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Look I'm not dead! I'm really sorry about my absence! My senior year has been a LOOOOONNNNNG year. But now I'm in a writing mood and finished the second chapter finally. Tomorrow after work I'll write the third chapter! Also, there will be an introduction of an OC of mine. I hope you like him! Enjoy and remember! I don't own anything except my OC!**

* * *

Neo clenched her eyes shut. She wasn't going to shy away from the hit she was about to get but she didn't want to see it coming. But nothing came. No force, no weight, no pain. The petite girl slowly opened her eyes. The blonde's fist was centimeters from her face.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not pick fights? Now put the poor girl down." The female voice instructed. The woman sounded older but not to old. Neo felt as the blonde in front of her was lowering her guard.

"The midget started it."

"I don't care. Yang I can't give you anymore warnings. I have no choice but I will be telling Principal Ozpin." Yang's whole demeanor changed. The tall girl's grip loosened at the mention of the principal. Neo took this opportunity and broke free of Yang's grip. The small girl hit the ground and landed on her back.

"We can't get him involved! That means I'll get another detention and I can't afford one!" Yang then quickly pulled Neo to her feet and dusted her off. She then picked up Neo's bag and handed it to Neo nicely. "See? We're perfectly fine here. In fact I made a new friend! Right?" Yang put on a panicked grin. Neo looked at the woman, this situation reminded her of when Cinder and Mercury would argue and Mercury would realize it was woman defiantely had a lot of authority here.

"Well. What do you think young lady? Are you two friends now?" The woman's bright green eyes stared right at Neo. It almost made the small girl feel even smaller. The woman's blonde hair pulled back tightly in a blonde bun. Her glasses only making it so much more intimidating.

Neo then looked up at Yang. Yang had a pleading look in her eyes. The woman in front of her was extremely intimidating.

"R-right. Y-yang and I are cool. S-She helped me clean up after a b-boy named C-cardin spilled my c-coffee on me." Neo finally got out. Were all the blondes here so scary? The woman adjusted her glasses.

"Count your blessings Yang Xaio Long." The woman turned and started to walk away. The sound of clicking of heels following her.

"Thanks Glynda!" Yang called. She then turned to the small girl and patted Neo's head. "Thanks Shorty. You really saved me. Even if you have a bad attitude. I owe you one. See you around." Yang waved and ran to catch the door.

Neo just stared. This school was so weird. It didn't make sense to her. Everyone who goes here is either mean or crazy. A loud bell rang, most likely signaling the start of homeroom. The small girl already broke the rules her brother set for surviving, picked a fight, stuttered, and didn't stay calm. Perfect.

* * *

Neo roamed the winding halls. She had went to the main office and got her schedule. She now had to find room C 116. This was her first period class. And it was History. A boring class this early in the morning? That spelt trouble. The small girl finally found the classroom and tried to open the door. It was locked. A man with spiky green hair and glasses ran over and peered through the window.

"No visitors allowed!" He then ran back and attempted to continued his lecture. Neo knocked. He ran over once more. "If you wish to speak to me then you must wait until class is over." The man turned once more to go back to the center of the classroom.

"W-wait! I'm a new student!" Neo did her best not to roll her eyes. This guy belonged in a energy drink commercial. The man turned and adjusted his glasses.

"Very well then. You must be Ms. Torchwick. Come in." He unlocked the door and opened it for the small girl. Neo adjusted her bag and stepped in the room. All eyes were on her. She tried to keep her shaking at bay but she could feel that the grip on her bag was starting to get shaky.

The man stood in front of the classroom. "Now don't be shy! Come stand next to me." Neo just nodded and tried to stand tall. She walked over to the man. "Now introduce yourself while I get all of the supplies you'll need for my class." The teacher then started running around the room grabbing multiple books.

"U-uh my name is Neo. M-maybe you all know my siblings who are E-Emerald and Mercury F-Fall." Neo adjusted her stance when a few guys in football jerseys snickered a her statement. Neo narrowed her eyes and put her chin up. "And can I ask what's so funny about that?"

The teacher stopped and looked at the girl. It was obvious that he was observing her body language and started to try and predict her next move. The boys looked at her. "You're related to them? The drop out and the pot head?"

Neo opened her mouth to counter when she realized the whispers going around the room. They had to be about her. The faces were all similar. They either looked amused or they just took pity on her. Her chest tightened, her anxiety took over.

"T-they're n-not bad. M-mercurey didn't d-drop out. H-he g-graduated." Neo finally got out. She could feel her hands shaking.

"After being held back twice." The retorted and busted out laughing. Neo was tearing up. The tears were threatening to fall.

"T-that w-was b-because o-of family i-issues w-with our d-dad." Neo choked out. The teacher came over and placed a hand on Neo's shoulder.

"Are you serious?" The boy looked serious and then his face grew into a grin. "The supposively big bad Mercurey has daddy issues? That's hysterical!"

Neo just started shaking more and her hands formed into fists as she tried to step forward toward him. The Oobleck keeping a firm grip on her shoulder that kept her from moving. "Everyone has issues of their own!" The small girl's voice cracked. Her chest heaving up and down trying to get breath.

Suddenly a girl shot up from her seat. Almost ninja like, she launched her text book at the guy who opened his mouth to say something more. Neo looked at her. She had long black hair with a bow perched on her head. Her yellow eyes showing anger at the boy.

"Ms. Belladonna! This is your final warning on throwing textbooks at other students." The teacher told the girl. Another student stood up. He had extremely long black hair that had one small pink strip that was pulled back. He picked up the book and and nodded at Neo with an understanding smile.

"I think it's time to end this show Professor Oobleck. I think it would be beneficial to continue with your lecture on early Vale plant life." He then looked at the girl standing in the back of the class. "You dropped something Blake." He then threw the book back and the black haired girl caught it.

"It seems that I did Ren. Thank you for returning it." She then looked at Neo and nodded. Neo nodded back. Oobleck then shook his head.

"Very well. Ms. Torchwick. You may take your seat. You will be sitting next to Ms. Belladonna." Neo just nodded and headed toward her seat, her head down. Once at her desk she sat down and let a tear slip. This place was awful.

"It'll be okay. The first day is always the hardest. I was the new kid before you. It gets easier." The ninja girl murmured while gently rubbing Neo's back.

The smaller girl could only muster a pathetic attempt at a smile. "Yeah." She mumbled.

Blake looked at her and smiled thinking of a plan. "Let me see your schedule. Maybe we'll have another class together." Neo just slid the paper over glancing around to see what the other students were doing. A lot of them were paying attention to Professor Oobleck but a few just kept looking at her. It was like she was an animal in a zoo. "Well we might not have anymore classes together that isn't lunch but, I can introduce you to my friends who are in those classes if you'd like."

"Th-thanks." Neo just looked her in the eye and nodded. She just wanted to go home.

* * *

Once the bell rung, Neo got up quickly and was the first to leave. She did not want to be in there any longer. She then headed to her next class. The multi color haired girl walked at a fast pace. She needed to get to her next class as soon as possible. Neo then felt her foot hit something and toppled over, her books from history spilled from her arms.

"And then I just looked at him and said-Woah! Are you alright there?" Neo looked up to see a tall slim guy with messy red hair and warm brown eyes. He had a white tee shirt on and ripped up jeans. She turned and saw a long ringed tail swaying slightly. She then realized she was staring and then shifted her eyesight to the male's face.

"U-Uh,"

"Here let me help you." He then got all of her books for her and then lifted Neo to her feet.

"Thank you." Neo murmured.

The tall male grinned goofily. "It's no problem! You have to be new. You're an eyesore-" Neo looked at him with a confused look. "Th-that's not what I meant! I mean that you're unique and I would definitely remember you."

Neo smirked slightly. "Yes. I'm new. My name is Neo." She told him and to her very own surprise, she didn't stutter.

"I'm Rudy. Maybe I can see you around?" He asked hopefully.

Neo smiled slightly. "Yeah. I would like that." She told him. Rudy's grin widened and his tail curled with excitement. The multi-haired girl then waved and sped to class. The dorky faunus ended up lifting her mood. She then made it to her next class, home ec. The room had four tables, one girl was already in the classroom. She had tangerine hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a lot of pink. She was humming to herself and scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Good morning Ms. Torchwick." Neo turned to look at woman from earlier.

"M-Mrs-"

"Mrs. Goodwitch. Are things improving on your first day?" The tall blonde pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose.

"A-alright. It's slowly improving." She told her. "W-where am I sitting?" She asked still intimidated by the older woman's stare.

"Fourth table the seat closest to my desk." Neo nodded and headed toward the table. She set her stuff down and attempted to put the two textbooks into her bag. Students were filing in. She waited for the chatter to die before looking up at Mrs. Goodwitch.

"Today we have a new student joining us. Give Ms. Torchwick a good welcome." Neo knew she owed this woman for skipping her giving a self introduction. "Now as for today, you will be reviewing the recipe to making-"

Neo noticed something in her peripheral vision. A familiar face was trying to catch her attention. She smiled as Rudy was waving with at her. She tried to put her attention on Glynda but it was proven difficult with Rudy mocking Mrs. Goodwitch. The multi haired girl bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. A white haired girl next to him smacked him on the arm to get him to stop.

"Now spend the rest of the class reviewing the recipe and figuring out who your cooking stations." Mrs. Goodwitch then strolled over to her desk and started doing paperwork. Neo then looked at her group.

"Hi there. I'm Pyrrha." Neo turned at the redhead next to her.

"Pyrrha Nikos. Th-the girl who is Olympics bound for her track and field abilities." Neo smiled shyly. "I-I've heard of you. I-I admire y-your talent." She told her quietly.

The much taller girl flushed a red that could rival her hair. "You're to sweet."

"YOU IMBECILE!"

Neo and Pyrrha turned to see the white haired girl standing and quite flustered. Rudy was holding his tail close to his chest.

"I'M SORRY! I WAS DISTRACTED!" Rudy then looked around and made eye contact with Neo. He gave his goofy grin. Maybe this class would be her favorite class.

 **BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM! Yes I made Rudy a little flirt but I think it'll be cute. Maybe Rudy and Neo can have a little thing. Who knows! Anyway, before there is confusion, Rudy is a Red Panda faunus and his tail is really long and fluffy. Also, if you couldn't tell his emotions dictate the tail's movement.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! It's been awhile! Sorry about** **that! I'm trying to keep writing but finding little time to! I'm really really really really REALLY sorry! But here is another chapter. So far this one is my favorite so far but I already know what's coming up so I'll let you read!**

* * *

After class, Neo was headed for her next class. This class she knew would be the worst of them all. Gym or "Physical Education".

"Hey Neo! Wait up!" Neo turned hearing her name. Rudy was running after her. "For someone so tiny you can really move."

"Well it's easier to weave in and out of people. You're kind of stuck being so tall and lanky." Neo retorted with a smile and slowed down.

"Hardy har. Where are you heading?" Rudy asked looking at her.

"Gym. Where are you headed?"

"Same place!" Rudy then got an evil smirk and quickly grabbed Neo's bag. The multi haired girl turned quickly.

"What are you doing?!" She asked trying to reach her bag.

"Call this a warm up! Race you there!" The Faunus called as he took off down the hallway. Neo's jaw dropped as she tried to run after him. It was hard. All of the students were now clustered. It took Neo a good 5 minutes to reach the gym.

Rudy was laying down by the bleachers and was currently using Neo's bag as a pillow. The small girl smirked and snuck up on him. She then quickly snatched the bag away, letting the male's head smack against the floor.

"Ouch!"

"That's what you get for running away like that!" Neo told him with a slight laugh. She then sat down next to him to catch her breath.

"Don't run much?" Rudy asked sitting up.

"I hate running." The small girl told him. She then looked at him. "You know, you're really nice." She told him.

"Uh thanks?"

"It's a compliment dummy." She smiled and then leaned against him. "I haven't met that many nice people here yet. So thanks." Neo didn't understand why she was confessing these things to him. He was just so easy to talk to.

"I don't think you should call the person you're thanking dummy." He teased.

The small girl rolled her eyes. "Then what am I supposed to call you?"

"Maybe something along the lines of 'ultimate' or 'supreme'."

"Those are adjectives." Neo giggled.

"Ok know it all. Better find Qrow so he knows you're here." Neo nodded remembering that name from her class schedule. She stood up and looked around finding Qrow.

There was a long talk with Qrow about class and it was decided that Neo would participate in class today since the activity would be dodgeball.

"Alright!" Qrow addressed the class. "Dodgeball. Arc and Winchester will be captains. Pick your teams and don't bother me."

Neo stood there astonished at how the class basically ran itself. Neo was on Team Arc and thanked whatever spiritual being there was for that. She had recognized the large boy in charge of the other team was Cardin, the boy notorious for being the most hated male in the school. A lanky blonde boy came over to the multi haired girl.

"Hey, I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc. Are you any good at this?" He asked. Neo turned and shrugged.

"I-I can't throw but I can dodge." She told him offering a pathetic smile. Physical activities and Neo Torchwick never really got along. Well, maybe except for-

"Neo duck!" The small girl didn't even have time to think as a ball came hurtling at her. She quickly lunged backwards. The ball only missing her face by a margin as she did a back walkover. Rudy and most of the males in the class' jaws dropped. The few females in the group rolled their eyes.

Neo looked at all of them. "I-I use to do gymnastics." She shrugged. Taking the opportunity Rudy pegged a ball at the other team. A kid with dark skin and orange hair was hit hard.

"Walk it off Fox!" Cardin yelled and then launched a counter attack. Soon there were kids getting hit all over the place. Jaune was out first besides the Fox kid who didn't know what hit him. After a while it was four versus three. On Team Arc, the only three that were left were Neo, Rudy, and a tall thin girl with bunny ears were left standing. On Team Winchester it was Cardin and his "lackies" (According to Jaune).

Cardin smirked as he looked at the opposing team.

"Looks like this'll be an easy win." One of the lackies chuckled at his own statement.

"We still have a chance to win!" Rudy called back. He the pegged a ball at the kid and got him out.

"I wouldn't call that a good team. You have a freak with a tail," Rudy grit his teeth,"upper classmen trash," The tall girl looked at the ground, "and-"

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Neo shouted. Both the tall girl and Rudy looked at her with surprise. Even all of the other students stood on the sidelines amazed."THE ONLY FREAK OF NATURE HERE IS YOU!" A couple whoops went around the room.

"Don't talk to me like th-" Cardin was caught off as Neo stormed up to him.

"Don't what?! Don't call you out on the truth?!"

"Don't talk to me like that! You're just as much as a freak as they are!" Neo was taken back a little. Her words caught in her throat for a second which allowed Cardin to continue. "You can't even talk right without a st-st-stutter! And look at you! Two different colored eyes? You're just as mutant as a faunus!" Right after that, Neo did something that surprised even her. She coiled her arm back and punched the tall male square in the jaw.

Both Cardin and Neo stood there stunned. The whole class seemed to stop breathing.

"You are going to regret that." Cardin muttered and shoved Neo to the ground. The small girl then spun on her hands and used her one leg to trip the taller male. Cardin hit the ground hard. He then got to his feet quickly and threw punches. Neo dodged all of them gracefully.

"Cardin! Stop it!" The tall rabbit girl called. Cardin threw another punch at Neo who ducked and punched him in the abdomen.

"I got this Velvet!" Rudy called and went to move forward to assist Neo when a loud whistle blew.

"That is enough!" Qrow called. He marched over to Cardin and Neo. "Both of you will go to see Principal Ozpin after my meeting with the coach of Haven High." He then turned to the rest of the class. "Based on this fight I'd say Team Arc wins. Class dismissed.

"But don't we have twenty more minutes of class?"

"I don't care Arc." He told him and then left the gym. Neo groaned as she grabbed herself. She then sat against the wall, hugging her bag.

"My mom is going to kill me." She muttered to herself. Neo always stayed under Cinder's radar because she never did anything wrong but she knew of the temper Cinder had when it came to disciplining her children. Rudy attempted to comfort her and Velvet came over and tried to help as well. Neo just hugged her bag as the pit in her stomach grew. The bell rang and Neo slowly walked to lunch. She needed her old school and her old friends. This place was hell. The multi color haired girl weaved in and out of the hallway, not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Hey short stuff!" Neo looked up to see the blonde from this morning.

"Hi." Neo greeted. The small girl kept walking past the blonde.

Yang however, would not have that. She grabbed Neo by the book bag. "What's wrong? Gravity making you shorter?" Neo didn't answer. She simply ripped her bag from Yang's grip. "I was only making a joke! What is your problem today?" Neo just shook her head and started to walk away when another familiar face walked up to her, the textbook throwing ninja, Blake.

"Ready to go to lunch?" She asked softly, noticing the look on Neo's face. Neo just nodded. Yang came jogging over.

"How do you know short stuff Blakey?" Yang asked eyeing both of them.

"We have History together." Blake answered.

"Weeeellll,"

"Yang no." Blake told the blonde girl. Neo looked back and forth between them.

"You two may have history, but,"

"Please don't."

"We have chemistry!" The blonde wrapped her arm around Blake's waist.

"Remind me why I'm dating you." Blake grumbled. Neo looked at both of them with a raised eyebrow.

"You two are dating?" She asked.

"Yup." Yang added an extra popping noise to the p. "Why do you ask?"

Neo shrugged. "It's just- N-No re-reason." The small girl cut herself off. This was not the time to test someone else's temper.

Yang stopped Neo. "It's just what?" She asked eyeing the girl.

"I-I was going t-to say that,"

Yang rolled her eyes. "Come on spit it out." She told the smaller girl.

"Yang leave her alone. She's had a rough day." Blake told Yang.

"You two are polar opposites i-is all." Neo answered. The tall blonde just laughed.

"I know right?" She grinned and gathered both Neo and Blake in her arms. "Now let's go! I'm starving!" The trio walked to the cafeteria. Once there she let Blake and Yang lead the way. She recognized some of the students at the table. She recognized Pyrrha, Jaune, and Lie Ren. She did recognize the white haired girl from her home ec class.

"Yang!" A small girl with short brown hair and a red cape pounced onto the blonde.

"Ruby!" Yang screamed back. "I thought you weren't coming in today! Dad said you were still sleeping when I left." The small girl (who was still taller than Neo) shrugged.

"Had too much to do today! Besides Weiss would miss me to much!" She informed her older sister. The smaller girl then noticed Neo. "Who's this?" She asked with some curiosity.

Yang shrugged. "Just a shorty with a bad attitude." She answered.

Neo crossed her arms. "I wouldn't have a bad attitude if you didn't have so many stupid remarks." The tall blonde went to retort when the girl with long white hair stood up and walked over.

"She simply can't help it." She answered plainly. The snow colored girl's hair was swept to the side in a long pony tail. She had ice blue eyes with a scar over her left eye. "She has more breasts than brain." Neo couldn't help but smile. She _liked_ this one. "Weiss Schnee. Student body president and captain of the fencing team." The president offered her hand.

"She's also the leader of the Itty Bitty Titty Committee." Yang grumbled under her breath which was quickly followed by a jab in the ribs by Blake's elbow.

"Neo Torchwick. Transfer student." Neo introduced herself and shook Weiss' hand.

Ruby taking the opportunity but in and grabbed Neo's hand and started shaking it vigorously. "Hi! I'm Ruby Rose! Come meet the rest of the table!" Before Neo could open her mouth Ruby pulled her towards the lunch table. "Ok! We have here Jaune Arc, part of the football team, and a natural born leader!"

Jaune simply put his hands up in innocence. "I wouldn't say I'm a natural born anything."

Ruby simply ignored him and moved to the redhead who just sat down next to him. "Now this is Pyrrha Nikos! Amazing track and field expert, Beacon's pride and joy, and a future gold medalist!"

Pyrrha just smiled seeing Neo again. "Hello again." She waved with a sweet smile. Neo simply waved back.

Ruby then turned to Lie Ren and the tangerine haired girl from Neo's home ec class. "This is Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren! The best theatre couple that's ever blessed Beacon!"

Nora rubbed the back of her head. "Well I wouldn't say that! We aren't together together. Well we're together but not that kind of together." Nora answered before diving into her meal once more.

Neo turned seeing Yang, Blake, and Weiss sit at the table. They all seemed like good friends. The multi color haired girl bowed politely. "Th-thank you f-for being s-so nice!"

The table turned and looked at her with confused looks. Jaune stood up and opened his mouth to say something when the overhead speakers sounded.

"Would Neo Torchwick and Cardin Winchester please report to the Principal's office immediately."

Jaune simply sighed. "Good Luck."

Neo nodded and looked at the ground.

"What does Ozpin want with those two?" Blake asked looking between Jaune and Neo.

"I-I kinda punched Cardin…" Neo trailed off. Weiss gaped at her.

"You're joking right?" She asked.

Jaune shook his head. "Nope. She socked him right in the face during dodgeball when he was making fun of Rudy and Velvet."

Yang smiled and made a whooping noise. "There might be hope for you after all short stuff!"

* * *

 **So yeah! I'm really excited for whats to come! But only I know for sure! So hang on there friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK So I feel bad about going so long of an update between chapter 2 and 3 so here is the fourth chapter! I hope you** **enjoy!**

* * *

Neo sat in a very bland looking forest green chair. She shifted uncomfortably as she sat next to Cardin. Both had not said a word to each other. Both teens jumped as there was a bang of a door slamming shut. Neo turned to look at the door behind her. Maybe she could see through the glass panel but as per usual, she was to short to see anything.

"Where is my son Ozpin?!" The small girl decided to gaze around the room in hopes she could maybe drown out the sound of a shouting mother. The enclosed space had pale gray walls that made the room seem slightly intimidating as the two windows that were connecting the room from the outside of the building were blocked by large blinds. The mahogany desk loomed in the center of the room. A large computer sat on top of it with a few files on it.

"Please Mrs. Winchester, we would like you to wait until Ms. Fall arrives." The files on the desk were complete opposites in many ways. The large, beat up, and overflowing file had to be Cardin's. The other file was crisp and clean with hardly any width at all. That one was Neo's. She had never been called down to the Principal in her life.

"Perfect! One of those delinquents!" Cardin snorted slightly at his mother's accusations. Neo just ignored him and looked at the ticking clock on the wall. It had no numbers on it's face, just two hands and a bunch of gears. The clock seemed to say 12:48 if the small girl had to guess.

"Now now Mrs. Winchester, it's not like that. We want to go over the whole situation." Neo looked at the large chair. How big was the Principal anyway? She had never seen him before, she had only knew of how worried Yang got when he was brought up. Based on Yang's fear and the large chair and desk, Neo started to sweat out of nervousness. She started to play with her sleeves again.

"What situation?! My precious boy was savagely attacked!" Neo looked at her hands. She only hit him twice. That didn't exactly count as a 'savage attack'.

"Sorry I'm late! Lunch hour traffic got in the way! Where is Neo?" Neo heard Cinder's voice and her breathing started to change. Her breaths started to become quicker and shorter. Why couldn't her lungs intake any oxygen? It started to bring tears to her eyes. The small girl couldn't figure out if the tears were from fear or disappointment.

"Both Neo and Cardin are sitting in my office as we speak. Will you two please accompany me?" Neo froze when she heard the doorknob turn. She stared at her hands as the three adults shuffled in.

"Cardin sweetie! My poor precious baby! That bruise looks like it hurts." Mrs. Winchester started to coddle her son.

"I'm fine mother." Cardin told her with a hint of feeling hurt in his voice.

Neo felt two hands grip her shoulders gently. In her peripheral vision she saw her mother kneel down in front of her. The multi color haired girl couldn't suppress her shaking as she could feel her mother's gaze on her.

"Look at me." Cinder commanded. Neo clenched her fists and bowed her head even more. She felt hot tears roll down her face. "Neo. Look at me." Cinder repeated.

The small girl finally mustered all of the courage she had and tilted her head up slightly to meet her mother's eyes. To her surprise Cinder's expression wasn't anger or disappointment. It was a concerned one.

"I-I," Neo started but before she could finish Cinder drew her into a close hug. After some hesitation, Neo wrapped her arms around her mother. "I-I d-d-didn't-"

"Shhhh." Cinder murmured softly. "Don't get yourself too worked up. This will be over soon." She whispered and planted a kiss on the top of the small girl's head. The black haired woman pulled away before standing up and looking towards the Principal.

"First things first, Mr. Winchester and Ms. Torchwick were called down because a physical altercation that occurred in their Physical Education class this morning." Ozpin started. "I have already received Coach Qrow's input but would like to hear my student's point of view on what happened. Neo would you please go first?"

Neo slowly raised her gaze towards Ozpin. The small girl couldn't help but stare. He was not the huge man she had imagined. Her principal was rather thin and lanky. He had loose gray hair and a pair of black wire glasses that cover calm hazel eyes.

"U-uhm. W-when we were pl-playing dodgeball, C-Cardin st-started saying m-mean things."

"And what were these means things?" Ozpin asked while folding his hands on his desk.

"This should be good." Mrs. Winchester muttered.

Neo could only look at Cardin's mother. She had long straight hair that was a little paler than Cardin's. She also seemed to have the same exact body type as her son.

"Go on Neo." Cinder told her daughter.

The multi color haired girl took a shaky breath before continuing. "H-he called a b-boy named Rudy a fr-freak b-because he's a-a faunus. Th-Then he c-called a-a faunus girl tr-trash."

Ozpin opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by Cardin jumping out of his seat. "Liar! I'm not racist!"

"How could you accuse my son of that?" Mrs. Winchester asked glaring at Neo. "This is obviously a stunt pulled by this delinquent!"

"That delinquent is my daughter!" Cinder barked at the other woman.

"Then she can fit in with the rest of your litter!"

"Mrs. WInchester! Ms. Fall!" Ozpin stood up. "I will not tolerate this. Let Neo finish before you make any more outbursts. I would like for all of us to listen to this. Cardin please sit down." Neo looked at the ground. "Now, what happened after these things were said?"

"I-I shouted. I-I told C-Cardin t-to leave them a-alone. H-he then t-told me to not t-talk to him like that." Neo took another breath, finally getting comfortable with talking. "Then I-"

The door behind them opened abruptly. "Short stuff basically told him to fuck off." Neo turned to see Qrow.

"This is not the time." Ozpin deadpanned.

Qrow shrugged. "I'm just letting the girl catch her breath." The tall coach turned to Mrs. Winchester. "Cardin then started to make fun of short stuff's stutter and eye color. Called her a mutant. After that, Torchwick did one of the best right hooks I've ever seen. Cardin shoved her to the ground, she tripped him and Cardin started swinging."

"Impossible! The girl doesn't have a scratch on her!" Mrs. Winchester objected.

"That's because he never hit her. She dodged all of his punches. Short stuff did get one more hit in on his abdomen. Then I broke it up. End of story." Qrow finished. Neo looked at her teacher with gratitude. "Got it all on tape." Qrow told them and handed a cd to Ozpin.

Cardin sat in his seat white as a qhost. Ozpin simply put the cd in his computer and watched the clip. Neo looked at her mother trying to read her emotion. Cinder however looked rather bored with this whole thing.

"Well, it seems this is a classic case of someone standing up for themselves after being bullied. And since Mrs. Torchwick has one of the cleanest records to ever come across my desk," Ozpin eyed the small girl. "I'm giving you a warning." Neo took a sigh of relief. "Now as for Cardin, we do not accept discrimination against faunus or anyone for that matter. But I will let Coach Qrow decide your punishment."

"How can you let this slide?" Mrs. Winchester asked dumbfounded. "She assaulted my son!"

"And she had perfectly fine reason to." Cinder finally spoke up. "I have always raised my kids to stand up for themselves." The golden eyed woman glared at the opposing mother. "I'm proud of her."

"Now Ms. Fall we don't encourage violence." Ozpin pointed out.

"Can you really blame her though? She was blatantly getting verbally attacked. Hell I would've hit him sooner than she did." Cinder shrugged.

Qrow smirked and crossed his arms. "You haven't changed a bit." He grumbled.

Ozpin stood up. "This matter has been tended too. I believe it is best to take Cardin and Neo home. They had a rough day." The hazel eyed principal looked at both students and mothers. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Cinder nodded. "You heard the man. We're leaving." Neo stood up and grabbed her bag and silently followed her mother.

"This won't be the last you heard of me Fall." Mrs. Winchester growled at the other woman. Cinder simply shrugged and raised her middle finger.

* * *

The car ride home was very quiet. Neo peered out the window avoiding all eye contact or any contact with her mother. She was still petrified of what Cinder would say to her now that they were away from that Principal's office. In a sick way, Neo wanted to go back. After a few more minutes, Cinder pulled into the driveway. The small girl quickly unlocked the car door and opened it to get out.

"Stay." Cinder told her as she cut the engine.

Neo closed the door and turned. "I-"

"No. I'm talking first." Cinder ordered. Neo simply looked at her feet. "Now, look me in the eye and answer me. You were having a panic attack when I walked in weren't you?"

The multi color haired girl looked at Neo and nodded. "Yes. I've never been in trouble a-and I was sc-scared." Neo admitted.

Cinder nodded. "That's what I thought." She simply stated. "What part scared you?" She asked.

Neo didn't answer right away. She looked at the ground again. The answer was simple but the one word answer wouldn't leave her lips.

"You."

The black haired woman nodded. "I figured."

An uncomfortable silence filled the vehicle.

"Do you remember when Mercury was in seventh grade and he got in trouble for pushing that kid off the bleachers?" Neo finally asked.

"Too well. That's when his teacher suggested I take him to anger management classes."

"What happened today reminded me of that." Neo told her mother finally looking up.

"Are you telling me you want to go to anger management classes because of one fight?" Cinder asked raising an eyebrow.

Neo chuckled slightly. "No." She answered and then ran a hand through her hair. "He pushed that kid because the kid was saying bad things about Emerald. It was a rush of instinct. I felt like that. Even if I wanted to stop myself, I couldn't because I wanted to protect Rudy and that rabbit girl." Neo admitted.

Cinder couldn't help but smile. "Hate to break it to you but all three of you got that from me."

Neo smiled too. Tears once again spilled from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have hit him .Go ahead and punish me. I deserve it."

The tall woman simply leaned over and wiped the tears off her daughter's face. "This is one of the many reasons I'm ecstatic that you're a little different from your siblings." Cinder started and tilted Neo's chin so they could see eye to eye. Neo could have sworn there was something different in her mother's eyes. "You stood up for something that you believed was right. You are willing to accept what you did something wrong and take responsibility for what happened. You dealt with a situation that almost sent you into a severe panic attack. I am so proud of you." She told Neo and hugged her once more.

Neo smiled and stayed in the embrace. It had been so long since she was hugged by her mother like this. "I love you." Neo told her.

Cinder smiled. "I love you too baby girl." She answered. The black haired woman then pulled away and got out of the car. Neo simply followed suit and grabbed her bag. "Now," Cinder laid her arm across her daughter's shoulders. "Who taught you to fight?"

"Mercury did. Before you and dad got divorced because he said he couldn't protect me while I was gone."

"He's a good kid." Cinder responded.

Neo could only giggle slightly. "When he wants to be."

"That is way to accurate."

* * *

 **Yay! I really like this chapter. I really wanted Neo and Cinder to start opening up to each other a little because they don't have that much interaction in the show and wanted to really build a solid relationship of how they would interact in this world. I figured that Neo and Cinder would have a mutual respect for each other because of their technical abilities and that they would honestly get along. Well hope you liked it and can't wait to post more!**


End file.
